The subject of the present invention is steroids, their use as medicaments, their preparation process and the intermediates of this process, and the pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
The subject of the invention is the products of general formula (I): 
in which either R1 represents a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, an alkyloxy radical containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an acyloxy radical containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and R2 represents a halogen atom or a hydrogen atom, or R1 and R2 form together a second bond, Z is chosen from alkyloxy groups containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, non-substituted or substituted alkylthio groups containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, non-substituted or substituted arylthio groups containing 6 to 12 carbon atoms, halogen, cyano, mercapto, thiocyanato, CO2A and CH2CO2A groups, A being a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, Y represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl, the dotted line in position 1-2 or 5-6 optionally representing a second bond, as well as their addition salts with acids or bases, it being understood that 9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-6-methyl-21-chloro-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione is excluded and it being understood that when R1 and R2 form together a double bond, Z is not a halogen atom.
By halogen atom is meant fluorine, bromine, chlorine and iodine atoms.
By alkyloxy and alkylthio radical containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms is preferably meant methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butyloxy radicals and the corresponding sulphurated radicals.
By acyloxy radical containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms is preferably meant acetyloxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy and benzoyloxy radicals.
By alkyl radical containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms is meant the following radicals: methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, 2-methyl pentyl, 2,3-dimethyl butyl, n-heptyl, 2-methylhexyl, 2,2-dimethylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylpentyl, 3-ethylpentyl, n-octyl, 2,2-dimethylhexyl, 3,3-dimethylhexyl, 3-methyl-3-ethylpentyl. It is quite particularly the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl and tert-butyl radicals.
By arylthio radical is preferably meant thiophenyl.
When Z is a substituted alkylthio or arylthio radical, it can be one of the following substituents: fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, an alkyl radical such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, an alkoxy radical such as methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, isopropyloxy, butyloxy, an alkylthio radical such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, an amino radical, an alkylamino radical such as methylamino or ethylamino, a dialkylamino radical such as dimethylamino, diethylamino, methylethylamino, an optionally acylated hydroxyl radical, for example acetoxy, or a radical of formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)nCO2H in which n=2 to 5, an acyl radical containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, a free carboxy radical, an esterified carboxy radical such as alkoxy carbonyl, for example methoxy carbonyl or ethoxy carbonyl, a cyano radical, a trifluoromethyl radical, or a phenyl radical. The alkyl term contains 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
Of course, the expression xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d indicates that one or more substituents, identical or different, can be present.
The substitution on the aryl can be carried out in ortho, meta or para position.
When Z is an optionally substituted alkylthio radical, the Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2-Axe2x80x2 group is preferably meant in which Axe2x80x2 is a hydroxyl, a halogen atom or an acetyloxy group.
When ring B is saturated, Y is preferably in xcex1 position.
The invention naturally extends to the salts of the compounds of formula (I), when these contain an amino function, with in particular the following acids: hydrochloric, hydrobromic, nitric, sulphuric, phosphoric, acetic, formic, propionic, benzoic, maleic, fumaric, succinic, tartaric, citric, oxalic, glyoxylic, aspartic, alkane sulphonic such as methane and ethane sulphonic, arylsulphonic, such as benzene and paratoluene sulphonic and arylcarboxylic, and when the compounds of formula (I) contain an acid function, to the optionally substituted alkali metal, alkaline-earth and ammonium salts.
A more particular subject of the invention is the products of formula (I) as defined previously in which R1 is a hydroxyl radical and R2 is a fluorine atom, as well as their addition salts with acids or bases.
Among the compounds of the invention, there can preferably be mentioned the compounds of formula (I) for which ring B is saturated and Y is a hydrogen atom, as well as their addition salts with acids or bases.
A more particular subject of the invention is the products of formula (I) as defined previously in which Z is a cyano radical or an alkylthio group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
Among the preferred products of the invention the following products can be mentioned:
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregn-4-ene-3,20-dioxo-21-carbonitrile
methyl 3,20-dioxo-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-21-nor cholane 1,4-diene-24-oate
21-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione
21-thio-(2-hydroxyethylene)-9xcex1,11xcex2-dichloro-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione
21-thio-(2-acetyloxyethylene)-9xcex1,11xcex2-dichloro-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione
9xcex1,11xcex2-dichloro-21-fluoro-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione and quite particularly,
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dioxo-21-carbonitrile,
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-21-thiomethyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione.
A subject of the invention is also a preparation process for the products of formula (I) characterized in that a product of general formula (II): 
in which either Rxe2x80x21 is a hydroxyl and Rxe2x80x22 is a halogen or a hydrogen, or Rxe2x80x21 is a halogen and Rxe2x80x22 is a halogen or a hydrogen, or Rxe2x80x21 and Rxe2x80x22 form together a second bond and Y is as defined previously, is subjected to the action of an activation reagent of the alcohol of formula Hal-SO2xe2x80x94B, Hal being a bromine or chlorine atom and B being an alkyl radical containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, non-substituted or substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms, or a phenyl or naphthyl group non-substituted or substituted by 1 to 5 alkyl groups, containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in order to obtain a compound of general formula (III): 
which product of formula (III) is subjected, if appropriate, to one or more of the following reactions in a suitable order, in order to obtain a product of general formula (I):
action of a chlorination, iodination, bromination or fluorination reagent,
action of an optionally substituted alkylthiol or arylthiol,
action of a thioamide or of a thiourea followed by a hydrolysis,
action of KCN,
hydrolysis of the cyano group in acid medium then optionally esterification or salification
successive action of CH2(COOEt)2, a saponification reaction then a decarboxylation reaction optionally followed by an esterification reaction,
action of KSCN or NaSCN,
action of an alcohol or an alcoholate,
acylation reaction in position 11,
alkylation reaction in position 11,
reduction of the double bond in position 1-2,
formation of the double bond in position 1-2,
dehydration reaction in order to form a double bond in position 9-11,
salification.
By B is preferably meant the xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94Me radicals.
The mesylate, tosylate or triflate of formula (III) are formed by the action, cold, of methane sulphonyl chloride, tosyl chloride or triflic anhydride on the corresponding alcohol of formula (II) in the presence of a base such as pyridine.
The formation of the 21-chlorinated derivative from the corresponding mesylate of formula (III) is carried out according to methods known to a man skilled in the art, in particular by the action of lithium or potassium chloride.
The formation of the 21-brominated derivative from the corresponding mesylate of formula (III) is carried out according to methods known to a man skilled in the art, in particular by the action of lithium or potassium bromide. The 21-brominated products can also be obtained directly from the corresponding alcohols by the action of hydrobromic acid or phosphorus tribromide.
The formation of the 21-iodinated derivative from the corresponding mesylate of formula (III) is carried out according to methods known to a man skilled in the art, in particular by the action of sodium or potassium iodide.
The formation of the 21-fluoro derivatives from the corresponding 21-chlorinated, 21-brominated or iodinated derivatives is carried out in particular by the action of potassium fluoride in glycol under reflux or by using crown ether, by phase transfer, or by ion-exchange resin. The formation of the 21-fluorinated derivative from the corresponding mesylate of formula (III) is carried out according to methods known to a man skilled in the art, in particular by the action of potassium fluoride.
The formation of the 21 alkylthio or arylthio derivatives from the corresponding 21-chlorinated derivative is preferably carried out by the action of an alkylthiol or arylthiol in the presence of a base such as triethylamine in tetrahydrofuran.
The formation of the corresponding thiol is preferably carried out by an indirect method such as the action of a thioamide or a thiourea followed by a hydrolysis.
The formation of the 21-cyano derivatives is carried out by the action of potassium cyanide in ethanolic medium on the corresponding 21-chlorinated, brominated or iodinated derivative.
The hydrolysis reaction of the 21-cyano groups is preferably carried out in the presence of hydrochloric acid or sulphuric acid.
The formation of the 21-thiocyanate derivatives is carried out by the action of potassium or sodium thiocyanate in ethanolic medium on the corresponding 21-chlorinated derivative.
The action of the ethyl malonate on the 21-chlorinated derivative in order to obtain the corresponding 21-CH(COOEt)2 compound is preferably carried out in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride in an aprotic dipolar solvent such as HMPT.
The saponification reaction is carried out according to known methods, for example in the presence of soda in ethanolic medium.
The decarboxylation reaction is also carried out according to methods known to a man skilled in the art, in particular by thermal route.
The esterification reaction is carried out according to methods known to a man skilled in the art, in particular by the action of diazomethane. An acid chloride can also be formed beforehand then an aliphatic alcohol is reacted with it.
The formation of the 21-alkyloxy derivatives is preferably carried out by the action of an aliphatic alcohol such as CH3OH or nBuOH on the 21-chlorinated derivative in an aprotic dipolar solvent such as dimethylsulphoxide in the presence of a base such as soda.
The salification reactions can be carried out under the usual conditions. The operation is carried out for example in the presence of ethanolic soda. A sodium salt can also be used such as sodium or potassium carbonate or acid carbonate.
The dehydration reaction of the compounds of general formula (I), (II) or (III) in which R1 is a hydroxyl and R2 is a hydrogen atom, in order to obtain the compounds of formula (I) with a double bond in position 9-11 is carried out according to the usual methods, amongst which there can be mentioned for example: the action of a mesylate chloride or triflic anhydride followed by a thermal reaction.
The products of formula (I) possessing a second bond in position 1-2 can be reduced to products of formula (I) saturated in position 1-2 by the action of a hydrogenation reaction according to the usual methods known to a man skilled in the art.
The formation of a double bond in position 1-2 can be carried out according to the usual methods by enzymatic or chemical route, in particular by the action of 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyanobenzoquinone (DDQ) in dioxane.
The acylation reaction of the hydroxyl in position 11 is carried out by the action of a carboxylic acid or a carboxylic anhydride.
The alkylation reaction of the hydroxyl in position 11 is carried out for example by the action of an alkyl iodide in the presence of a base such as potassium tertbutylate in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran.
A subject of the invention is also, as new industrial products, the products of general formula (III), with the exception of the following compounds:
21-(methanesulphonyloxy)-16xcex1-methylpregna-1,4,9(11)-trien-3,20-dione
21-(methanesulphonyloxy) 11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-dien-3,20-dione
21-(4-methylphenylsulphonyloxy)-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4,9(11)-trien-3,20-dione.
The products of formula (II) used as starting products of the preparation process are known in a general manner. They are in particular desoxymethasone (U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,839), 9xcex1,11xcex2-dichloro 16xcex1-methyl 21-hydroxy pregna 1,4-diene-3,20-dione (Application for Certificate of Addition N2381065), 16xcex1-methyl 1,4-pregnadiene-11xcex2,21-diol-3,20-dione (U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,186), 6xcex1,16xcex1-dimethyl 1,4-pregnadiene-11xcex2,21-diol-3,20-dione (U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,839) or 6xcex1-fluoro,16xcex1-methyl 1,4-pregnadiene-11xcex2,21-diol-3,20-dione (U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,839).
Among the anti-inflammatory and immuno-suppressive molecules currently available, the glucocorticoids constitute one of the most powerful therapeutic classes.
Their use is nevertheless limited due to their numerous side effects, amongst which there can be mentioned:
retarding effect on the hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal axis (HPA)
intolerance to glucose, which can precipitate the appearance of diabetes
muscular fusion
retardation of healing
atrophy of the skin
osteoporosis
increased susceptibility to infections
neurological disorders
hypercholesterolemia.
The effects of the glucocorticoids are mediated by nuclear receptors belonging to the family of steroid receptors. These receptors are a xe2x80x9cligand-inductiblexe2x80x9d transcription factor which can positively or negatively modulate the transcription of the target genes. (Evans, R. M., 1988 Science, 240, 889-895), (Green, S., Kumar, V., Theulaz, I., Wahli, W., and Chambon, P. 1988 EMBO J., 7, 3037-3044), (Beato, M. 1989. Cell, 56, 335-344), (Jonat, C., Rahmansdorf, H. J., Park, K. K., Cato, A. C., Gebel, S., Ponta, H., Herrlich, P., 1990 Cell, 62, 1189-1204), (Pfahl, M. 1993 Endocrine Reviews, 14, 651-658).
The use of the mutants of the glucocorticoid receptors has allowed it to be established that distinct regions of these receptors are involved in the functions of transactivation or transrepression, and therefore, that these two functions are theoretically separable (Heck, S., Kullmann, M., Gast, A., Ponta, H., Rahmansdorf, H. J., Herrlich, P., and Cato, A. C. B. 1994 EMBO J., 13, 4087-4095).
The obtaining of ligands of the glucocorticoid receptor acting in vivo as anti-inflammatories, and deprived of transactivation function, would allow better tolerated molecules to be developed.
The compounds of general formula (I) have useful pharmacological properties:
1) Glucocorticoid Activity
The Applicant has, in fact, revealed a new class of glucocorticoids. Different animal models (rats, mice) have allowed the very powerful anti-inflammatory properties of the products of the invention to be revealed. In particular they possess a remarkable glucocorticoid activity by local route. (cf test for ear oedema induced by croton oil in a mouse, in vivo activity equivalent to or greater than prednisolone or dexamethasone).
2) Dissociated Activity
Furthermore, the products of the invention act via the following action mechanism: in fact these molecules allow the transactivation and transrepression functions of the receptor to be separated. They have a so-called xe2x80x9cdissociatedxe2x80x9d activity on the transcription of the target genes.
The molecules according to the invention have been tested in models of HELA cells transfected with the GRE-tk-CAT plasmid (transactivation), or with the pColl-CAT plasmid (transrepression). (Cf. TEST 1)
These molecules like DEXAMETHASONE are capable of inhibiting the transcription of the collagenase promoter; on the other hand, in contrast to DEXAMETHASONE, they do not or hardly activate the transcription of the GRE-tk promoter.
As the described products have anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive activities of the same order as PREDNISOLONE, the therapeutic uses are still the uses traditionally described for medicaments made from PREDNISOLONE.
They can for example be used for the treatment of allergic, dermatological, digestive, endocrinic, hematological, infectious, neoplastic, nephrological, neurological, ophthalmological, respiratory or rhumatological affections or illnesses. They are particularly useful for organ transplants to prevent rejection of the transplants but also for the treatment of local inflammatory reactions such as for example, oedemas, dermatoses, pruritus, the various forms of eczema, sun erythemas, tendinitis or sprains. They are also quite particularly useful for the treatment of ophthalmic inflammatory disorders.
Their dissociated activity makes the compounds of the invention particularly useful in the treatment of the illnesses mentioned above while reducing certain side effects.
Therefore a subject of the invention is the products of formula (I) as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases, as medicaments.
A more particular subject of the invention is the products of formula (I), as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases, as medicaments having a glucocorticoid activity.
A quite particular subject of the invention is the products of formula (I), as well as their addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids or bases, as medicaments having a dissociated glucocorticoid activity, this dissociation allowing the side effects to be reduced or to disappear.
Among the medicaments of the invention there can be mentioned more particularly:
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dioxo-21-carbonitrile,
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-3,20-dioxo-pregn-4-ene-21-carbonitrile,
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-21-thiomethyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione,
methyl 3,20-dioxo-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-21-nor cholane 1,4-diene-24-oate,
21-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione.
Among the medicaments of the invention there can be mentioned quite particularly:
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione-21-carbonitrile,
9xcex1-fluoro-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-21-thiomethyl-pregna-1,4-diene-3,20-dione.
The useful posology varies according to the affection to be treated and the administration route. It can vary for example from 1 to 1000 mg per day for an adult by oral route.
The invention extends to the pharmaceutical compositions containing as active ingredient, at least one of the medicaments as defined above.
The compounds of formula (I) are used by digestive, parenteral or local route, for example by percutaneous route. They can be prescribed in the form of plain or sugar-coated tablets, capsules, granules, suppositories, ovules, injectable preparations, ointments, creams, gels, microbeads, implants, patches, which are prepared according to the usual methods.
The active ingredient(s) can be incorporated with excipients usually employed in these pharmaceutical compositions, such as talc, gum arabic, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, cocoa butter, aqueous or non-aqueous vehicles, fatty substances of animal or vegetable origin, paraffin derivatives, glycols, the various wetting, dispersing or emulsifying agents, preservatives.
The useful dose varies, in particular, according to the patient to be treated and the affection in question. It can be comprised, for example, between 1 and 4 applications per day of an ointment containing 0.1% to 5% of product of Example 1.
A quite particular subject of the invention is the pharmaceutical compositions which can be administered by local route, containing as medicaments the following compounds as described above.